life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Photography Lab
The photography lab, also known as the art classroom, is one of four main labs at Blackwell Academy. Mr. Jefferson holds his lectures in this room including a course called "The Language of Photography".This information is from Max's timetable. It is well-equipped with high-tech photography equipment and literature. It's likely also used for other art courses. The photography lab is a recurring explorable location in Life is Strange and the second featured location overall. Episode One - "Chrysalis" After having a disturbing dream about a storm destroying Arcadia Bay, Max Caulfield awakens in Jefferson's class in the middle of his lecture. The lesson finishes, leaving Max to explore the classroom if she likes. She returns to the classroom a short while later, having rewound time. Episode Two - "Out of Time" After spending the morning with Chloe, Max heads to the photography lab for Mr. Jefferson's class. The room is once again explorable during this time. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" During Max and Chloe's night investigation at Blackwell, Max is able to visit the photography lab, particularly to find ingredients for a pipe bomb to open the Principal's office. Episode Five - "Polarized" After rewinding to the first day of the week, by focusing on the selfie she took during Jefferson's first class, Max finds herself again in the middle of his lecture. The classroom is, later in the episode, featured again in Max's nightmare. Optional Photos During Episode 1, there is an optional photograph obtainable from the desk etchings on the desk opposite Max's. During Episode 2, there is an optional photograph obtainable by standing behind Alyssa at the window, and snapping the shot. During Episode 5, Kate Marsh may be photographed after speaking to her and reassuring her about the many friends and supporters she has. During Episode 5, the desk etchings can once more be photographed after looking at them twice. Observable Objects Max can view many objects and people in the photography lab. :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Max's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' Episode One - "Chrysalis" * * * * * After the lesson finishes, * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Episode Two - "Out of Time" * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *She can sit at her desk. After sitting at her desk, * * *She can draw on her notebook, and look at the drawing afterwards. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" * * * * * * Episode Five - "Polarized" * * * * * ** **She can look at the biographies of several Blackwell faculty members. ** After getting up from her desk, * * * * * * * **She can take an optional photo of Kate after comforting her. * * * * * * * * * During the nightmare, * * * * * * * * * * Magazine 1 Photography Lab.png|Magazine featuring Mark Jefferson's photography in the Photography lab. Magazine 2 Photography Lab.png|Magazine featuring Mark Jefferson's photography. Class Photo Photography Lab.png|Class photo taken by Mark Jefferson. Computer Photography Lab.png|Computer screen in the photography lab. Everyday Heroes Poster Photography Lab.png|Everyday Heroes Photo Contest poster in the Photography lab. Forest Photo Photography Lab.png|Photo of a forest in the Photography lab. Lighthouse Photo Photography Lab.png|Lighthouse Photo in the Photography lab. Crumpled Ball Photography Lab.png|Crumpled note in the Photography lab. Gallery Screenshots photolab-ep1front.png|Photography Lab in "Chrysalis" photolab-ep2back.png|Photography Lab in "Out of Time" photolab-night.png|Photography Lab in "Chaos Theory" Concept Art Photolab-concept-caplain.jpg|Concept art by Edouard Caplain Trivia * The Photography Lab is numbered as Room 102. References ru:Фотолаборатория Category:Locations Category:Locations (Season 1) Category:Blackwell Academy Category:Episode 1: Chrysalis Locations Category:Episode 2: Out of Time Locations Category:Episode 3: Chaos Theory Locations Category:Episode 5: Polarized Locations Category:Optional Photo Location Category:Explorable Locations Category:Explorable Locations (Season 1) Category:Locations in Arcadia Bay Category:Season 1